paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Madness, fun and love
Story by Lightspeedthepup. 'Notice' I would also like to say that I don't speak english very well, so if you notice misspellings, I apologize, Thanks for your understanding. Summary A little story in which Lightspeed and Lumina go to an amusement park. In this day happen very funny moments, some a little strange and curious, but the fact that they are both together, makes these moments are very cute. Characters *Lightspeed *Lumina Story Night surrounded every corner of adventure bay. The silence felt in the air, everything was quiet. At this hour, everyone slept peacefully in their beds, each in a quiet sleep. Except for two puppies that were waiting for the bus, since they had to leave town early. Lumina: (yawning) is there a long way to go? Lightspeed: I don't think so, the bus should not take long. Lumina: I still do not understand, why do we have to leave at dawn? Lightspeed: We have to be on time, the road is a long one, remember? Lumina: Not really, you did not even tell me where we're going, I just know we have to get there early. Lightspeed: Trust me, it's a surprise. Lumina: But, can not you just give me a clue? Lightspeed: Nop ... have patience and you'll see. Lumina: All right. Lightspeed: (giving him a kiss on his cheek) calm, you'll like it. Lumina: It's fine. Lightspeed: (looking at another day direction) look! The bus is coming, come on! Lumina: Come on! Lightspeed: (standing at the bus door) ladies first Lumina: thank you very much, handsome boyfriend. Hours later... After a long journey, they had finally arrived. You could see large metal constructions and a large number of people. As if it were a big event or attraction. Lumina: Woow ... Lightspeed, what is this place? Lightspeed: Your surprise ... Let's spend all day at the amusement park. Lumina: Really? Why? Well, I mean, why did you bother bringing me here? Lightspeed: I could not thank you because you agreed to be my girlfriend. So I thought this would be a great way to thank. Lumina: Awww ... Lightspeed, you did not have to do this. Accept be your girlfriend because I like you very much. Lightspeed: I like you a lot, too. That's why you deserve to be treated like a queen. Lumina: In that case, let's go in, my king. Lightspeed: hahaha, that's fine. Already inside ... Lumina: So, where do you want to go first? Lightspeed: I do not know, you choose. Lumina: Okay .... Let's go first ... what do you think about going to video games? Lightspeed: good idea. The two puppies headed for the video game business, to start with a game on a table hockey. Lumina: I'm warning you that I'm very good at this. Lightspeed: Really? Well, we'll see. Lumina: Are you calling me a liar? Lightspeed: No, it's just that you should play against me before you speak. Lumina: In those cases, I'm ready. Lightspeed: Just what I wanted to hear. The match started, and as Predicted Lightspeed, Lumina was losing 7-5, apparently Lightspeed had a great advantage, but Lumina wanted to find a way to distract him in order to win, so he came up with an idea. Lumina: What do you think if the next scorer wins the game? Lightspeed: You propose that because you're losing. Lumina: I thought you liked taking chances. Are you afraid that I will win? Lightspeed: In your dreams. Lumina: Then let's start. Lightspeed: Sure. Lumina: (putting the disk on the table) Hey, are you giving hamburgers half price? Lightspeed: Where? (Turning to see another direction) Lumina: In your dreams !!! (I took advantage of and posted a score on Lightspeed's goal. Lightspeed: Hey! That's cheating. Lumina: It is not. Lightspeed: Very well, in that case I do not think you mind playing in real video games. Lumina: No thanks, I do not want to win you back. What do you say we go to the scares' house? Lightspeed: You're not going to be able to beat me because ... Wait, what did you just say? Lumina: This place is a bit boring, it would be better to go to the scares house. Lightspeed: (stammering) S ... sure, I do not see what's the problem. (Fear is your problem) Lumina: great, come on !!! (Taking Lightspeed off one leg and taking it straight to the scares' house) A few minutes later ... There was little time for them to enter the attraction, Lightspeed did not want to say it, but he was very afraid to go in there, normally he acted as someone carefree and did not mind taking risks, but this time was different, did not like much The monsters and other creatures for many things that had happened, (spoiler of a future story) but did not want to tell Lumina, maybe he would think he was a coward. All he could do was get in and out naturally. Lumina: We follow. Lightspeed: Okay (sounding something worried) Lumina: Are you okay? I've seen you weird for a while. Lightspeed: It's nothing. Lumina: Are you sure? Lightspeed: Sure, you do not have to worry. Lumina: Okay, in that case let's go inside. There was no lighting at all, the whole tour was totally dark. It felt a narrow space, the place looked like a maze blind. It was very difficult to see, but you could feel several cables on the floor and large metal plates around, as if there were mechanisms attached to the attraction. Lumina: I do not see why it's called "house of scares", just to be a labyrinth without lights does not mean that it is. Lightspeed: Yes ... you're right this is not scary ... Before they knew it, the silence of the attraction was changed by loud cries of monsters that left without anyone noticing. The panic seized Lightspeed, he just put his paws in his mouth to keep from screaming, but even so, he let out a slight moan. Lumina: Lightspeed? Where are you? Lightspeed: (trying to control his breathing) H ... here ... are you okay? Lumina: I think so, but I can not see well. Lightspeed: It would be better to find the exit separated (excuse for not knowing he was the one who was screaming) Lumina: All right, I'll see you there. The way to the exit was full of screams and tears, was something very frightening. Lightspeed could barely stand still. A miracle seemed to come when he saw the exit light. He ran as fast as he could at the exit, not without being frightened again by a mummy. With his last breath he stepped out of the attraction and held himself against a wall. Minutes later came Lumina ... Lumina: There you are !!! I was looking for you, what were you doing? Lightspeed: Enjoying the tour. (Sarcasm) Lumina: Okay, so now what do we do? Lightspeed: You feel good going to eat. Lumina: All right. Starving. A few minutes later… Lumina: (eating a hamburger) then, now what do we do? Lightspeed: well ... I know! How about if we go to the roller coaster? Lumina: I was hoping you'd digest that. Lightspeed: It's time to do something extreme, do not you think? Lumina: I expected nothing less from you. Lightspeed: It's because I'm amazing and the best of all !! Lumina: I do not know if everyone, but at least for me you are (giving him a kiss on the cheek) Lightspeed: (he giggled) Well, we'd better go, Or we're going to have to wait for a long time. Lumina: Okay, just let me finish my hamburger and leave. Later the puppies were already in line to go to the roller coaster. Unlike the previous attraction, this one if you excited to Lightspeed. His plan was to start with simple games and then go to the mechanical games. Before reaching the grand finale I had planned for this day. It was their turn and they were already inside the cart. Lightspeed: Are you ready? Lumina: I think so. Lightspeed: What Happens? I thought you liked the idea of coming here. Lumina: Yes, but, now that we're here ... I'm afraid. Lightspeed: Do not worry, that's why I'm here. Lumina: Even so, I do not like the idea very much. Lightspeed: You'll be fine, trust me. Lumina: Well, it's not my fault if I bang your eardrum. Lightspeed: I'll have to take the risk. Lumina: You're warned. Lightspeed: Remember that we are extreme athletes. You can do this and more. Before Lumina could respond, the cart began to move toward a long climb. She just held on to Lightspeed's paw, as if it were a teddy bear. The cart reached the chasm and paused for a moment. Seconds later, he came down at full speed, with several screams settling the place. After that, the cart made a full turn leaving the carts face down, followed by aggressive curves, something like the movement of a snake on the ground. At this point, Lumina was already embracing Lightspeed, almost taking her breath away. The route continued with more curves, rises and long aggressive movements, finally the rails were in a form of an elongated spring, it seemed with a long tunnel that was circling, until in the end it stopped in the place from where it began. Lumina: (Still embraced by Lightspeed) Well, I think it was not so bad. Lightspeed: I really liked the tour. Lumina: Why? Lightspeed: because all the time you've been hugging me. Lumina: That's not true. Lightspeed: Suure ... By the way, you can stop. It's hard for me to breathe. Lumina: huh? (Looking at her legs and then blushing) Upps, I'm sorry. Lightspeed: It does not matter (getting off the cart) Now let's go, we still have a long way to go. Lumina: Wait for me. The fun continued for several hours. They would enter several mechanical games, different attractions and bought several things. They had practically toured the whole amusement park. Well, almost everything. There was still an attraction Lightspeed was saving for the end. A great ending that I was waiting all day, from the moment they arrived. I wanted the moment to be something special. Until finally, the night arrived, and with it the surprise. Lumina: Well, I think we've been all over the place. Lightspeed: Something like that. Lumina: You think we should go. Lightspeed: What? Not yet. Lumina: Why not? There is nowhere else to go. Lightspeed: There is still a place where we have not gone. Lumina: Really? Which? Lightspeed: Be patient, it's a surprise. Lumina: A surprise? Wow ... now if I want to stay here. Lightspeed: In that case, follow me. Lumina: I'm coming after you. A few minutes later ... Lumina: (with eyes closed) We're almost there. Lightspeed: Calm down, there's no reason to rush. Lumina: I know, but I'm very excited. Lightspeed: Wait ... I think we've arrived. Lumina: Really? Can I open my eyes? Lightspeed: Better keep them closed. Lumina: Lightspeed !! Lightspeed: Hahaha, I was only kidding. Open them. Lumina slowly opened her eyes and discovered a great mechanical game. A wheel of fortune was there, but it was not any wheel of fortune, it looked unique. Each of its cabins was decorated with hearts and some roses, the game shone with great red and white lights. It showed large colored reguiles, and most amazingly, the center of it was a giant image of Lumina's face flashing with huge lights. Lumina: Lightspeed ... did you do this for me? (almost crying) Lightspeed: It's the least I can do for you, Lumina. Lumina: But how? Lightspeed: Talk to the owner of the place and managed to rent the attraction for a while. Although I also required other workers to put the ornaments, lights and everything else. Lumina: (giving him a big hug) Thanks ... I do not know what to say. Lightspeed: No problem ... but the surprise is not over yet. Lumina: Is there more? Lightspeed: We will have to find out. Lumina: In that case, let's go up. Lightspeed: All right. The two puppies climbed into the attraction. After a few seconds, the wheel of fortune began to turn around. The view was wonderful, you could see all the nearby places. There was a quiet and relaxing music inside. A very cute moment was happening. When the cabin was in the highest part the roof opened and the walls opened a little, as if it were a flower. Lumina: Wow, what's going on? Lightspeed: Just watch. Suddenly, several fireworks lit up the night sky. They formed different shapes, like hearts and stars, dazzling with their many colors. One by one they were upholstering the sky for several minutes. Until at the end, when it seemed that everything was finished, 3 more fireworks appeared. The first one said "Lumina". The second said "I love you". And the last one showed an image of Lightspeed and Lumina with their names in the center. Lumina, letting out several tears, thanked him in the best way he could. He gave her a long sweet kiss in the mouth for what seemed to be ... the most eternal moment of all. Lumina: I love you too, Lightspeed. THE END Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon story Category:First Gen Story Category:First gen Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Parts Category:Paw Patrol Category:Love Story Category:Love Stories